Earth 2: Chronicles
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: A series of short stories following a particular hero or villain from my Earth 2 Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **BATMAN**

Batman watched as Huntress followed after Black Canary to go help her with the trouble going on in Starling. From what he could gather it was a pretty serious situation. At Iron Heights inmates broke out of their cells and this Count Vertigo was causing some damage to. He would like to go and help but he couldn't be everywhere at once and he had his city to look after. He would have to put faith in Dinah and the new guy calling himself the Arrow in hopes of them saving the city. Bruce Wayne would have to make a generous donation when it was all over.

He opened the bag Huntress left him and his narrowed at the fear toxin inside it. He had heard rumors Scarecrow was back in Gotham but he didn't know he had started producing again. He was going to need to get answers out of the group of unconscious bodies that Helena and Dinah left behind.

* * *

Moments passed as the thug finally opened his eyes and was staring down at the Gotham streets from a skyscraper. The only thing keeping him from falling was the Batman holding one of his legs. He looked in fear at the built man in his black and gray suit with his cape waving in the wind.

"I don't know nothin," were the first words out his mouth.

"We both know that's a lie," Batman responded. "Talk or I start losing my grip."

"How long have you been doing this Bat?" he asked. "Everyone knows you don't kill."

"I killed Two-Face," he stated.

"Everyone knows that was an accident."

"Was it?" he asked and his grip began to loosen.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? It's getting kind of windy" he loosened his grip a little more and the thug began to slip

"Okay, okay, Scarecrow! He set up in the sewers of East Gotham. He has an entire network down there."

Batman lifted the thug and tossed him back on the roof. Batman then walked over and delivered a punch to the face knocking him out. Batman then handcuffed him and shot a grappling hook to the nearest building and headed towards Scarecrow.

As he swung through the Gotham City sky he thought back to the night Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face died. He had captured Commissioner Gordon's family and was holding them hostage in a construction site. When Batman got there Dent had Gordon's son with a gun to his head. It was instinct mostly but Batman jumped at him causing both to fall over a ledge where Dent's neck broke. So in a way Dent's death was an accident but that blood was still on his hands.

* * *

Scarecrow stood looking down at his henchmen creating the newest version of the fear toxin. He had sent a group of men to start passing the fear toxin around disguised as drugs. He needed to spread fear because without fear there is no point to life. He wore his damaged scarecrow mask that covered everything but his eyes.

"Let's get the next shipment out," Scarecrow ordered his men.

"Sir," they all said.

They started loading bags with vials containing the fear toxin when metal clanking sound caught everyone's attention. They saw a grenade roll closer to them before dispersing a cloud of smoke clouding there vision.

Batman made his move taking down the first guy with a punch across the face. He moved swiftly to the next guy who was holding a gun and knocked out his hand before giving him punch across the jaw. He turned to see two guys coming at him and blocked the first ones attack before grabbing him and tossing him into the other attacker. He heard footsteps coming up fast behind him and without turning he elbowed the man in the face. He looked up and saw Scarecrow making a run for the exit. He quickly fired his grappling hook and propelled himself on to the level Scarecrow was on. Scarecrow stopped in his footsteps when the Dark Knight landed in front of him.

"How long are we going to play this game Crane," Batman said approaching the villain. "You failed to disperse your fear toxin with the help of Ra's years ago. What makes you think you'll succeed today?"

"Because you won't be here to stop me?" Scarecrow shouted pulling out a gun.

Batman slapped the gun out Scarecrows hand and lifted him in the air by the neck. Before he could do anything else Scarecrow shoved a needle into the Dark Knights shoulder. Batman dropped Scarecrow and his eyes began to get hazy.

"How do you like my newest iteration of the fear toxin Batm-?"

Batman grabbed him by the neck and squeezed tighter than before. When he looked at Scarecrow the only thing he saw was a man with a bleach white face, green hair, and a wicked smile. He brought his fist back and punched him as hard as he could leaving him unconscious.

* * *

It took no time at all to get GCPD to apprehend Crane and his goons and Batman looked down from a nearby building perched like a gargoyle watching as Gordon and the other members of GCPD hauled them all away. Batman activated his communicator in his mask.

"Alfred I think I turning it in for tonight," Batman said.

"Should I start on dinner then sir?" Alfred responded.

"That won't be necessary," he answered.

"It'll be done by the time you get here," the butler said ignoring what Batman just said.

"Of course it will," Batman said with a smile firing his grappling hook.

* * *

He entered the Batcave where he saw Alfred at the computer and next to him was a plate of hot food. Alfred turned to see Bruce walking into the hideout under Wayne Manor taking his cowl off. Bruce ran his fingers though his black and graying hair as he rubbed his eyes.

"Long night Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"You could say that," Bruce answered making his way to the hot plate of food waiting for him. He sat down at the computer picked up the fork and took a bite. "I know you there Dick."

All of a sudden young man in all black suit with a blue bird across his chest came down from the ceiling. He landed perfectly on his legs before walking over to Bruce.

"How did you know it was me?" Dick asked.

"You sometimes forget who trained you?" Bruce responded.

"Yeah, but how did you know it was ME? How do you know it wasn't Barbra, Tim, or hell even Jason?"

"I know how all of you operate and you have a habit on getting in high places to sneak on people."

"What can I say? I was in high flying circus act," Dick said casually.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce finally asked. "I thought you had a big case going on in Bludhaven."

"Solved it! Turns out Barbra was working a case similar to mine and once we put our notes together everything fell into place. So I thought I would swing by and see how my two favorite old guys were doing.

"If Master Bruce is old them I fear my days are numbered," Alfred dead panned.

"Please Al you'll out live us all," Dick said.

"I doubt it. Would you like to join us for dinner Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Sure," Dick said taking a seat by Bruce.

The three sat together and talked about old times for the remainder of the night.

* * *

NEXT STORY: Deathstroke


	2. Chapter 2

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **DEATHSTROKE**

Slade opens his eyes to see the roof to his house and lying next to him is his wife Adeline Kane Wilson who was fast asleep. Her brown hair was facing him and he couldn't help but put his fingers through it. He looked over at his clock and saw how early it was. He always did have a habit of waking up to early and he guessed it was because of the life style he lives. To his kids who knew nothing about his job he was Slade Wilson, but to his wife and the rest of the world he was Deathstroke the Terminator. He was a mercenary for hire and referred to sometimes as the world's deadliest assassin. Of course the title for the world's greatest assassin goes to a guy called Deadshot who he has never met and considering there line of work if they did it wouldn't be on good terms.

"Are you going to just keep starring at the ceiling," a voice asked.

Slade looked to see his wife staring at him with her alluring eyes. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Yet you ran your fingers through my hair," she said with a smile.

"Sorry," he said lending in a kissing her.

They both got out of bed and began making breakfast in the kitchen for when their kids wake up. He had full plates of various breakfast foods spread out across the table. Both he and his wife could here footsteps coming from down the stairs and it was there youngest son Joseph who barley had his eyes open as he sat down at the table.

"Morning kid," Slade said rubbing his son's head.

"Morning dad," he responded grabbing a fork.

"Your sister still sleep?" Adeline asked.

"I'm up," a female voice said. There eldest daughter Rose walked down the stairs. She had brown hair like her mother the only difference being the white streak that she was born with.

"Well then let's all eat," Slade said about to sit down till the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said.

He walked to the front door and before opening it went over to the table next to it and grabbed a handgun that was attached to the bottom. He opened the door slowly to see a well-built man with short black hair standing there.

"Billy? What are you doing here?" he asked opening the door.

"Had to talk to you about something. What's with the gun?" Billy asked pointing.

"Thought you were the mailman," Slade joked putting the gun in the back of his pants. Slade walked outside closing the door. "What you need to talk to me about?" I didn't expect to see for a while when you took that job in Russia."

"Finished quicker than I thought I would. I got another job coming up and could use your help with it," Billy said.

"Sure, what's the job?" Slade asked always ready to help his friend.

"I need to escort a weapons developer across Africa and it will most likely get messy. Many people want the weapons he is developing and he wanted the best bodyguards he could find."

"Sounds easy enough," Slade said pondering over what he just heard. "With the two of us it should be a piece of cake."

"Alright, I'll send you the information," Billy said patting Slade's shoulder.

"Joseph your godfather's here," the two man turned to see Adeline standing at the door in her morning gown.

Joseph came running out the door and ran up to Billy who picked him up and spanned him around.

"How's my favorite soldier doing?" Billy asked putting Joseph down.

"Good," he said.

"Hey Uncle Billy," Rose said waving from the door.

"Hey Rose," Billy greeted.

"We got breakfast ready if you want to join us," Slade proposed.

"Sure, why not," Billy said as he entered the house with Joseph

"A job?" Adeline asked her husband.

"Yeah but it won't be a long one," he promised and went inside the house and had a wonderful breakfast.

* * *

It was scorching hot under the African sun and Slade was riding in the back of a car along with Billy and there client. Slade has been all over the world and when it came down it he really loved adventure. Their client apparently a very smart man working on the next big thing in weaponry. Slade really didn't care, give him a sword and he was good to go. Slade was wearing his black tactical suit which had various weapons all over it with his katana on his back. Billy was in a similar suit except he had a machete on his back instead. There driver was a Black woman that Billy hired who knew the terrain pretty well.

"How much longer?" Slade asked Billy.

"It's going to be right over those cliffs," he said pointing.

"I appreciate you two for agreeing to this," the client said who was a pale white man with dark hair.

"I appreciate how easy it was," Slade said and as soon as he did he realized this was too easy.

The car stopped and they all jumped out to meet a group of masked man approaching them. Slade looked took in his surroundings and felt very uneasy about this.

"Billy who came to you for this job," Slade asked.

"A local militia group trying to up there gear," he responded.

Slade didn't buy it for a second because the men in front of him were equipped with some advanced weapons that no militia group in Africa could get their hands on. They were well trained and coordinated but why would Billy be lying. Unless Billy didn't know what was going on because he did have a habit of missing important details. One of the masked men approached with a suitcase in hand.

"Your payment," he said.

Billy grabbed the suitcase and checked it and gave a nod to Slade. Slade still had a bad feeling about all of this but the quicker they could get out of here the better. The female driver suddenly came up with another brief case and handed it to Billy.

"Your payment," she said.

"What's that for?" Slade asked. Billy put down both suitcases then quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Slade. "So that's what this is about? More money?"

"You take too much business Slade it's been getting hard to make a living," Billy revealed.

"You get jobs all the time," Slade said gritting his teeth.

"I get offers but when I show up alone the first thing they ask me is…WHERES SLADE WILSON," Billy's anger and jealousy pouring over.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Slade said now slowly positioning himself.

"To much pride I guess," he said.

"That pride is going to get you killed. Along with everyone here."

"What is going on," the client asked confused.

"Get to the plane," the black woman said.

"Yes ," a soldier responded escorting Ray Palmer away.

"Look Slade we are not here to kill you. We just would like for you to come work with us without all the money involved," Amanda Waller said.

"Over my dead body," Slade whispered.

Slade quickly kicked the gun away from Billy and then elbowed Amanda in the face. He followed with a sharp kick to Billy's face flooring him. Then he pulled out two hand guns and started firing at the group of soldiers. He nailed on after the other taking as many as he could out.

"We need him alive!" Amanda said standing up wiping blood from her nose.

Slade caught what she said and knew that may be the chance he needs. When he fired his last bullet he drew his sword and watched as the remaining men circled him. Slade went into his pocket and pulled out an orange and black mask and pulled it over his head. Deathstroke was now there opponent and that mint one thing for all of them…death.

The first guy charged him and was cut down quickly and so was the next guy. He slashed and hacked his way through the group of me. One of the guys pulled out a tranquilizer gun only for Slade to move quicker and throw a knife at him. Slade dodged an incoming attack and slashed the man across the chest and then cut the next one in the gut as he span around. He suddenly felt something his neck and when he pulled it out saw a tranquilizer fired by Waller. It wouldn't be able to take him down easily due to the enhancements he received in the military but it did slow him down. He began to make his way to Waller only for foe after foe to get in is way. Waller kept firing Tranquilizer rounds at Slade and he eventually stopped in his tracks where someone tackled him to the ground causing him to drop his sword. He struggled to stand as more guys tried to hold him down. He was able to get one arm free and punch a guy in off then flip another over his soldier and snapped his neck. He kicked the other in the chest causing him to flip over the car. When Slade was ready to make his move a gunshot goes off hitting him in the right eye. Billy is standing there gun raised as he watched his old friend fall to the ground.

"I said I needed him alive," Waller expressed.

"He'll live," Billy calmly said.

They watched as Slade tried to raise himself up only to be brought down by the last of Waller's men.

"See," Billy said putting his gun away. He picked up both suitcases full of money and put them in the car. He jumped into the driver's seat and watched as his old partner was dragged off with blood flooding out his eye. "Time to make a name for myself."

"He's locked down ," a soldier said.

"Good then we killed two birds with one stone. We got Palmer and Wilson at the same time. Both will make fine additions to ARGUS."

NEXT STORY: Huntress


	3. Chapter 3

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **HUNTRESS**

Helena sat on the plane heading back to Gotham and was in deep thought about what had happened the night before. Part of her wants nothing more than to see her father dead but the other part didn't have it in her to kill him. Oliver made a good point, she didn't have to kill her father to get him off the streets. She has left quite a few blood trails in her early years as the Huntress trying to bring her father down but from now on she wants so show some restraint. She had to unless she wanted to go toe-to-toe with Batman and Helena knows that wouldn't end well. She looked out the window and saw the Gotham City skyline as the plain descended. Her eyes full of conviction she was ready to put a stop to this.

* * *

Night fell over Gotham and Helena looked over the city wearing her black and purple Huntress suit. It took longer to track down her father than expected due to the fact he was laying low with his injuries curtesy of Oliver Queen or the Arrow. She made her way to a luxury hotel roof where her father was healing. He used a false name when he checked in which is why it took so long. He had bought out an entire floor and had his goons stationed all over the halls.

"Alright dad, time to end this," she said.

A guard walked up to the window in the hall and looked outside. He turned to continue his watch of the place then heard a knocking sound come from the window. He went back and looked and didn't see anything…except a woman in black and purple come crashing in planting both her feet in his face knocking him out. She now's that would catch their attention but that's what she wanted. She had a bag strapped to her side, her crossbow in one hand, and was ready.

Two guards came from behind a corner and opened fire with their machine guns that Helena ducked and dodged out of the way of as she leaped off wall firing arrows into each of their arms and following with I kick to the temple of one of the men and a hard palm strike to the other sending both into unconsciousness.

She turned and saw more coming for her with guns ready and she jumped behind a wall to avoid the incoming rain of bullets. She went into her belt and pulled out a flash grenade. Taking a deep breath she jumped out throwing it into the group of men. She clicked a button on her mask which a made a visor fall over her eyes as the grenade went off blinding everyone else. She rushed the group while they were rubbing their eyes and delivered swift precision strikes making all of them fall to the ground.

She spotted the room her father should be in and as she passed by a door it was busted open by a huge man that tackled her into another room. The huge man grabbed her by the neck and tossed her across the room making her crash into a closet door. She ignored the pain lifting her crossbow only to have her opponent yank it from her and throw it out the window and then punch her in the face. He threw the weapon across the room and picked her up off the ground lifting her in the air and began chocking her. Helena got an up close look at her attacker and spotted an A tattooed under his eye. Ace from the Royal Flush Gang. Her dad must have hired him for protection. Helena could feel her mind going blank and needed to use her secret weapon. She went into her belt and pulled out I can of pepper spray and spraying him right in the eyes. He let her go rubbing his eyes in pain.

"Now you are going to get it," she said taking a fighting stance.

She charged Ace who flailing his fist around randomly in hopes of hitting her. Helena dodged a few punches then began to deliver her own well timed attacks on him. He was growing more angry still randomly throwing punches all over the place. Helena blocked an attack that almost hit her then hit him with a chop to his neck making him stumble back. She quickly delvers quick punches to his face and then jump in the air bringing an elbow crashing down on his head. Ace wobbled back and forth for little bit before falling to the ground.

"Bastard," she said breathing hard.

She walked out the room and her eyes narrowed as she walked up to the door to her father's room. She took a step back kicking the door in only to have a bullet whiz past her head. She looked to see her father Frank Bertinelli holding a gun while sitting in a chair. She dodged the next bullet by rolling into the room grabbing a lamp on a nearby table and throwing it hitting him right in the head making him drop his gun.

He fell out the chair reaching for the gun only to have Helena kick it away from him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you hunting me everywhere I go?" he hissed.

"You don't need to know. Just know you brought this on yourself," she said dropping the bag she brought on the table.

When Frank looked back up she was gone and his room was being raided by police.

* * *

Helena watched from a nearby roof top as her father was being dragged into a police car.

"Good riddance," she said. She heard footsteps land behind her and looked see her friend Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary standing there holding her crossbow.

"You dropped this," she said tossing her the weapon.

Helena caught it and smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"You should have told me you were about to go Rambo on your dad," Dinah said approaching her friend.

"This is something I had to do on my own," she replied. "Left enough evidence to lock up for a long time."

"Well you look a mess," Dinah remarked.

"I've had worse," she said back.

"True," Dinah agreed. "Come on, I'll patch you up at the hideout."

"Alright."

"So how was working with the hood in Starling?" Dinah asked as the two heroines began walking.

"Not bad," she said with a smile. "Something tells me you might like him."

"From what I heard about him I doubt it," Dinah replied as she noticed Helena bust out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing," she said wiping a tear away. "Nothing at all."

* * *

NEXT STORY: Katana


	4. Chapter 4

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **KATANA**

Two people ran through the streets of Hong Kong a man and a woman who was holding a little boy in her arms. The man was Maseo Yamashiro, the woman was Tatsu Yamashiro, and the boy was Akio. The family came to a stop when they finally made it to the safe house Maseo had.

"We should be safe in here," he said leading his wife and son inside.

"How do you know ARGUS doesn't know about this place," Tatsu asked her husband who was checking the safe house.

"I never registered this place under any ARGUS file," Maseo answered still looking around.

"Akio go sit down," Tatsu said putting the boy down. She watched her son go off into another room and then turned to her husband. "What are you looking for?"

"Weapons?" he stated.

"You don't remember where you hid your weapons?"

"I remember I just want to see what's left," he said moving over to the living room. "I let a friend of mine stay here with her daughter and said she could sue whatever she wanted. I need to see what I have to work with when we start moving again."

"Maseo, take this time to rest," she said guiding him to the couch. "We have been constantly on the move for days you need to rest."

"We have to stay on our guard. Oliver risked his life to see that we escaped…I can't let that be in vain," he said thinking of the loss of his good friend.

"I respected Oliver a great deal as well Maseo," she tells him.

"I did to but, Oliver…over time he became like a brother to me. If he hadn't been in the Suicide Squad I would have never gotten the courage to free you and Akio."

"What was being in the squad like?" she asked.

"Hell," he simply said.

"You and Oliver never talked about the others in the group."

"Guess we both want to put it behind us."

"Just rest Maseo," she said. "For a little while."

Maseo leaned back and felt something hard behind the couch cushion. He moved the pillow and saw a blade. "I forgot about this," he said grabbing it.

"Is that my family's katana," Tatsu grabbed it from his hand. "It is…where did you find it?"

"It was when I had a mission in Japan and I came across it inside an exhibit," he explained to her.

"Thank you," she said kissing him.

"Akio!" Tatsu called. "Akio! Come look," she called again.

"Must have went to sleep," Maseo said.

Tatsu got up and began to leave when suddenly and object came crashing into the window. They both looked to see it was a grenade.

"Move!" Maseo yelled pushing Tatsu out of the way of the explosion that set fire to the entire house.

Tatsu looked up to see Maseo on the other side of a pile of burning rubble. "Maseo!" she called.

"Get Akio out! I'll come out from the other side," he tells her.

She complied and went to go get their son. Maseo turned around after making sure his wife escaped. He looked down at his waist that had a piece of metal stuck in it making blood fall to the floor. He began to make his way to the door when it suddenly burst open and standing there was a man in a black and orange mask holding a sword.

"You must be Wintergreen," Maseo concluded.

"You must be my target," Billy said back pointing his sword. "To bad you're injured. This could have been a good fight."

"Slade is going to kill you," Maseo said about to past out from the blood lost.

"I doubt it," Billy said raising his sword.

Tatsu ran out the safe house holding Akio in her arms as she looked around for her husband. She couldn't find him and then looked back at the burning house and saw a man in a mask walk out holding a blood covered sword.

"MASEO!" she called putting down her son and drawing her blade. Before she could pursue the man she was struck in the back by a hard kick.

"Mom," Akio yelled running to her side. He looked up at the man that had attacked her. He was wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket with jeans.

"I'm not going to kill your mom kid," the attacker said.

Akio drew a pocket knife that had the initials O.Q on them. He charged the man who easily dodged it and pushed the boy to the ground.

"Maseo," Tatsu said looking at the still burning house that then exploded in front of her. She looked up at the man that has attacked her and he looked down at her.

"Something is telling me I should kill you," he said. Tatsu grabbed her sword at lunged at the man only for him to kick it out her hand and then karate chop her in the neck. "But that is not what I was paid to do." He walked off following the masked man out of sight.

"Mom," Akio crawled to his mother. "Where's dad?"

* * *

 **SOME YEARS LATER**

Inside the ARGUS facility two man stood guard by the front door. It was a late night and they had been on duty for hours. One of them leaned back against the wall as his eyes began to drift.

"Hey man don't fall asleep," the other ARGUS employee said.

"Just a few minutes. No one ever comes this late anyway," he said waving his coworker off.

"We have to be ready for anything," he said back.

"No one is crazy enough to try anything at a government facility," he retorted.

At that moment the doors opened and a woman with black hair and sunglasses on came in wearing a long black trench coat holding a sword. The men noticed it and put their hands to their guns on their sides.

"Miss I'm going to have to ask you drop the weapon," one of them said.

She just looked at him and then looked at the other. Before they could react she hit one in the face with a quick strike with her still sheathed sword and then hit the next in the gut using the handle. She flipped that one over on to his back and knocked the next one out with a kick to the jaw.

She calmly continued into the building and saw more guards coming. Without taking out her blade she ran head first into the crowd of men. She dodged and blocked any attack that came her way and unleashed quick and strong attacks that made the men fall instantly to the ground. She roundhouse kicked two in the face and then turned to hit another with her covered sword. All the men lied motionless at her feet as the alarm went off in the building.

* * *

Amanda Waller sat in her office watching the events unfold. She really hated that Rick and Lyla were not around right now but she would have to deal with this herself. She grabbed the gun from her desk and turned to see the sword wielding woman standing in her door way holding an unconscious agent by the collar. Amanda raised her gun firing a bullet that the woman saw coming at cut it in half drawing her sword faster.

She then moved quickly cutting Amanda's gun in half and bringing it to her neck. Amanda sat back down in the chair and the other woman circled around next to the head of ARGUS.

"Hello Tatsu," Amanda said. Tatsu glared at Amanda through her glasses as she kept the sword to her neck. "What can I do for you?"

"The men who killed Maseo. Tell me who they were," Tatsu demanded. Amanda was about to open her mouth but was cut off. "Act like you don't know what I'm talking about and you lose a hand," she warned.

"Alright," Amanda said trying to be careful. She began to type on her computer and brought up two images. "The man on the left is Constantine Drakon," she tells her.

Tatsu recognized him as the man she had a brief encounter with outside the house. "Who is the other?"

"The other is a mercenary goes by the name of Deathstroke AKA Slade Wilson," she tells her.

Tatsu looked at the image on the screen a saw the orange and black mask man and had flashes of that day he walked out the burning house.

"One more question. Did you hire them?" she asked ready to slit the woman's throat depending on her answer.

"I promise you I didn't."

"I don't ever want to see you or another ARGUS agent again Waller. Stay away from me and my son," Tatsu warned hitting Amanda across the face knocking her out.

When Amanda came to she was sitting in the infirmary with Rick Flag at her bedside. She rose up from the bed holding her head.

"We already got men looking for her," Rick said.

"Well call them off," Amanda demanded. "I may be able to kill two birds with one sword."

* * *

NEXT STORY: John Constantine


	5. Chapter 5

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **JOHN CONSTANTINE**

It was a bright and sunny day in Starling City and riding in a cab looking out the window was a man in his thirties with blonde hair. He had a trench coat on, with a red tie, and black slacks. His name was John Constantine an exorcist, demonologist, and master (dabbler) of the dark arts. The reason for coming to Starling was because he had gain some new Intel that a powerful magical artifact was located here owned by some rich guy. This was Constantine's routine for his daily life for the past few years. Going place to place stopping people from abusing magic and trying to bring hell on Earth. Constantine was no saint in fact some would argue he was the farthest from one. However he was on the side of the angles rather they liked it or not and from his experience when dealing with a few they didn't like it.

"Sir, we are," said the cab driver. John looked out the window at the house that was standing before him. "Big place."

"Yeah it is," John said pulling out his wallet. "How much I owe you mate?"

"23.65," he responded.

John pulled out a white piece of paper that had a symbol on it and handed it to the cab driver. The driver looked at is with a surprised look.

"A fifty?" he questioned.

"Keep the change," John said getting out of the car. The cab sped off in a hurry, probably so Constantine couldn't change his mind. "He is going to be upset when that spell wears off."

John began to make his way up to the big house where he had a feeling security might be tight. From what he researched the place got robbed pretty badly before the city went into chaos because of that Vertigo guy. John must admit that he is glad Oliver put that man down for good. He was thinking of giving his old friend a call but this wasn't something he wanted to waste his favor on. He looked around at the front of the place and realized the security wasn't really all that bad. In fact it was pretty much nonexistent.

"Why would a rich bloke like this not have security?" John wondered.

He walked up to the door turning the handle to see it was locked. John crouched down and gave the lock a look over. He raised his hand and with a wave he said, "Kcolnu." The door unlocked and John smiled. "Thank you Zee," he said walking into the house. Backwards magic was always useful and although he may not be as good with it as his old flame he defiantly has been saved by it.

He made his way around the house taking in the extravagant and exotic decorations. He made his way around a corner could feel a strong magical presence coming from a room. He opened the door to see what was probably an office of some sort. He looked to the side and saw what looked like a glowing green rock in a case. On his other side was a bow and arrow that must have been pretty old. He then saw what he was looking for. He approached the golden helmet mounted on a stand on the far side of the room.

"The helmet of Fate," John said picking it up.

"Honestly what is with people and breaking into my office," someone said.

John turned to see a man standing there in black slacks and a button downed shirt. He had black hair with grey on the side. His hands were in his pocket as he calmly walked over to the case holding the old bow and arrow.

"You must be Simon Lacroix," John said.

"I am," he responded pulling out the bow along with one arrow. "And you are?"

"John Constantine, exorcist, demonologist, and master of the dark arts," he responded.

"Master of the dark arts?" Lacroix questioned getting the arrow ready to fire.

"Well some would call me a dabbler?" he confessed.

"Are you prepared to die ," Lacroix asked raising his bow

"I already did it once mate. Not really looking to do it again," John said.

Lacroix fired the arrow right into John's chest and watched as the exorcist fell to the ground coughing up blood. Lacroix made his way over to the grounded man when suddenly John gave him a smile. Suddenly John disperse into a cloud of smoke and the only thing left was a doll of some sort that was made to look like John.

"I hate magic," Lacroix said looking at the stand where a piece of his collection once stood.

* * *

John walked down the streets of Starling uninjured and proud of a job well done. He had the golden helmet of fate in a bag that was strapped around his chest. He went into his trench coat to pull out a cigarette when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked to see a girl probably in her early twenties with short black hair. She had dropped a stack of papers onto the ground and was picking them up. John kneeled down to help her.

"I'm sorry about that luv. Wasn't looking where I was going?' he said.

"Its fine I wasn't looking either," she said picking up the papers.

John picked up a paper and saw the words Queen Consolidated on them. "You work at Queen Consolidated?" he asked.

"Yeah been there a few months," she responded getting up off the ground.

John stood up to handing her the papers he gathered. He took a long hard look at the girl and was getting a very strange vibe from her. The girl noticed John staring at her hard and stared back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," John said pulling out another cigarette. "You have a good day luv," he said putting the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'll try," she said walking off. "Oliver works me like there's no tomorrow," she said to herself.

John continued on his way and stopped taking a one more look at the girl as she left. He lit his cigarette and took a puff trying to pin point what it was he was sensing from her.

"Now that is interesting."

John made his way across the street and when a car passed him the exorcist, demonologist, and master (dabbler) of the dark arts vanished.

* * *

NEXT STORY: Nightwing


	6. Chapter 6

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **NIGHTWING**

Dick Grayson was simple guy who enjoyed the simple things in life. He enjoyed owning a circus, he liked his job as a member of the Bludhaven Police Department, the company of a beautiful woman, and he loved beating the crap out of criminals which he was currently doing.

"You told me he wouldn't find us," a man in a ski mask shouted watching as his friends were being taken down one by one.

"This is my city I know what punks are going to do before they do," Dick shouted kicking a guy in the head knocking him out.

Dick was in his Nightwing persona that was all black and had his signature blue symbol on it. He was wielding his escrima sticks taking down goons left and right as he gracefully moves through the crowd of thugs. He hit two with his escrima sticks before flipping over another and kicking him in the back. Dick saw a guy running for a door and tossed his stick into wall in which it bounced off of and nailed the guy in the back of the head before coming back to Nightwing's hand and he uses it to hit an attacker across the face.

"So why don't you guys tell me what you are planning?" he said as they all groaned in pain. "Well if you're going to be difficult." He walked up to he assumed was the leader and took his phone.

* * *

The next day Dick was standing on his apartment balcony shirtless and eating Chinese takeout. He looked across at the building opposite of his apartment where he saw a beautiful blond looking back at him. He gave her a wave and she returned it with a wink. His phone rang and he looked down to see who was calling and a smile spread across his face.

He answered it to be greeted by the sound he was very familiar with…a criminal being punched in the face. He waited hearing multiple thuds and crashes as he looked back at the blonde woman who was now putting lotion on herself.

"Hello," the voice came in over the phone.

"Oh! Are you done Babs?"

"Had a few guys to take care of," she responded.

"You could have called me after and it's the middle of the day who are you fighting?"

"Guys who thought they could rob banks during the day and thought I wouldn't come out and stop them," Barbra said.

"They do know you are not part bat right?" he said.

"Anyway I looked into that phone data you sent me and it seems your guys put a lot of money together to hire an assassin to kill a bank owner."

"You know who?"

"Sonia Zucco," she said. "It's supposed to be going down today at 2:30."

"2:30?" Dick said looking at his watch. "That's thirty minutes from now," he said rushing into his home and grabbing his Nightwing suit.

"Now you see why I didn't wait to call you."

"Thank you Barbra," he said putting his clothes on shoving the suit in a bag. He hung up the phone and moved to the door.

"Where are you off to?"

Dick turned to see a burnet woman standing half-dressed coming out his room.

"Sasha," he said pointing. "I have some work stuff I need to do so I'll see you tonight," he said rushing out the door.

"My name is Brittney!" she shouted. "Could have at least got close."

* * *

Dick soared through the Bludhaven city skyline as he rushed to the bank where the hit was supposed to go down. He fired another grabbling hook propelling himself higher into the air. He came falling down grabbing a flagpole and doing multiple flips landing right on top of the building beside the bank. He looked at the time and it was 2:28. He looked around trying to pinpoint the target and found her walking up to the building from the nearby park.

"Alright from this angle if I were an assassin I would set up…" he turned to the bank itself and saw the assassin aiming a sniper at down at her.

He jumped across the gap between the two buildings coming hard down and tossing an escrima stick hitting the gun out of his hand. They met eyes and Dicks narrowed as he saw who it was.

"It had to be you," he said getting into a fighting stance "Slade."

"The first Boy Wonder," Slade said back. "You're still not sour about what happened with your team are you."

"We were kids," Dicks said as the two began to circle one another.

"Kids playing an adults game so you all got treated like one," Slade retorted pulling out his blade.

"You lost an eye since the last time we saw each other," Dicks said getting ready to pounce. "That sucks because now I will only be able to make one black."

They charged at each other having their weapons clash. Dick went for a kick that Slade dodged then hit Dick with the hilt of his sword. Dick staggered back a few steps almost not being able to block the sword strike Slade came down with. Dick pushed Slade off and fired an electric dart from his wrist hitting Slade in the chest. Slade screamed in pain pulling it off his chest but by the time he looked up Dick was already on the move with a series of attacks. Slade was hit in the face and body multiple times before Dick did a cartwheel kick to his jaw. He has definitely gotten better over the years but Slade was done playing.

"I wish I got to you before the bat did because you could have been quite the apprentice," Slade said before charging full force at the hero.

Dick was caught off guard when Slade flung his sword at him. He barley dodged but it was only a distraction as Slade punched Dick in the face twice before kicking him in the ribs then bringing his face down on his knee. He did a roundhouse kick knocking the vigilante to the ground. Slade pulled out a knife and was about to finally end it. Dick looked up as the sun bounced off the sharp blade in front of him. Dick with the remainder of his strength jumped to his feet grabbing the sword Deathstroke through at him. Slade was a little shocked to see the boy grabbing the weapon considering their family's strict rule.

"I'm glad Batman found me instead of you because if my count is correct he has beaten you more times," Dick said taking a stance with the blade.

Slade charged in yet again swinging his knife as Dick began to block the strikes with the sword. Dick swung the blade at Slade who blocked it with the knife. Dick did a swift kick to Slade stomach then spanned around hitting him across the shoulder with sword making blood come out. Slade lunged with the knife hitting Dick's side but he ignored the pain as he uppercut the assassin sending him to the ground. Dick then plunged the sword into Slade's leg. Slade screamed in pain as he looked up at the young hero more impressed then angery.

"Good job kid," Slade said pulling out a gun and firing it.

Dick got hit in the shoulder falling to the ground when he looked up Slade was gone.

* * *

Dick bandaging himself up in his apartment was on the phone with Barbar. He looking into the mirror as he tried and stich himself.

"I'm telling you I'm fine Barb," he said. "I already got the bullet out."

"You can't just take Deathstroke head on. Are you out of your mind?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice did."

"You get like this every time you see him Dick," Barbra said concerned.

Dick finished wrapping his wounds and walked into the kitchen where he saw a note on the fridge.

 _JERK! :(_

 _-Brittney_

"Who the heck is Brittney?" Dick said looking at the note.

"Dick are you listening?"

"I'll be more careful from now on," he promised her hearing a knock come from his door. He opened it seeing the blonde woman from earlier standing there in a trench coat. "Look I got a long night ahead of me so can you call tomorrow."

"Long night? You can't go out injured."

"I'm not," he responded hanging up the phone.

NEXT STORY: Wildcat


	7. Chapter 7

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **WILDCAT**

It was night time in Gotham City and walking on the street was world famous boxer Ted Grant. He was the best not just in his weight class but considered the best period. Many people were slowly starting to feel he wasn't human. He would fight the toughest opponents whenever and where ever. He never turned down a fight and that was saying something since most boxers around his age considered retirement in a few years. But not ted Grant, who never even considered the option of slowing down. After a while he started getting bored with the ring because there was no one that could last a single round with him and that is when he got an idea. He started suiting up and took to the streets as the vigilante Wildcat. He has not found anybody that could beat him but it is more thrilling than the ring was and he helps people in the process. He gave up all his titles but said he would fight in the ring anytime if someone wanted a shot at the Uncrowned Champion as people called him. Of course some challenged him and they all lost. He has had his own gym in Gotham but the way the city is looking he may have to move out somewhere else. He has been hearing about Central City a lot lately.

He turned a corner on the street where he saw a young man maybe in his late teens surrounded by a group of other guys who probably were in a gang. On the ground was a young woman who was probably being harassed by the thugs.

"Just hand over some cash and we'll let the girl go," one of the thugs said.

"How about you walk away before you piss me off some more," the young man said defending the woman on the ground.

"Havent you heard kid," the thug said approaching with a knife. "There ain't no room for heroes in Gotham."

"Well that's going to change," he said almost nose to nose with the thug.

The thug swung his knife that the young man easily smacked out of his hand the elbowed him across the face then flipped him onto the ground. He saw the other guys approaching and side kicked one sending him against a wall then blocked a punch from the next then brought both his arms down hard on the man's shoulders sending him face first to the knee of the young man. He looked at the next guy who was hesitating to charge in after seeing his friends get man handled. That's all the time the young man needed to charge at his sending a right hook and then a left uppercut knocking him to the ground.

He took a deep breath rubbing his thick black hair. He turned to face the woman, "Are you alri-,"

He was hit by a hard kick to the head making him fall right into the street. The woman had hit hard before running to his body and taking his wallet out. She took all the money he which was a lot from the looks of it and ran off leaving the man who just saved her lying in the street.

* * *

The young man woke up some hours later lying on a mat in a gym. He still felt pain in his head as he rose up.

"You must be an idiot," Ted said who was standing across from him.

"What the hell happened," the young man asked rubbing his head.

"You got played kid," Ted said with a chuckle. "You must be new to this part of Gotham because everyone knows you don't help the damsel in distress. It's the oldest trick in the book."

"I know you," the young man said getting to his feet. "You're Ted Grant."

"Yeah I am," he admitted. "Mind if I ask who you are."

"Bruce Wayne," he said extending his hand.

"Wayne huh? What's the richest boy in Gotham doing in the part of town?" he asked shaking the boy's hand.

"Looking for you actually," he said.

"Really? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to train me?"

"Looks to me you already got someone teaching you."

"Well I need more. I can't go falling for a trick like that and if I do I need to be ready for it."

"You sound like you plan on doing this again."

All he got was a serious look from the young man that told Ted everything he needed to know. He knows the story of the Wayne shooting all those years ago and he knows what is driving this kid.

"Alright, I don't normally take on pupils but I guess I'll make an exception."

* * *

"Who the heel was that guy?!" a thug shouted putting ice on his eye.

"A dead man once I find him," another thug shouted getting a beer out the fridge.

The thugs that got beat up by Bruce were in there apartment building tending to their injuries.

"Selina did you get his name!?" one of the thugs shouted.

"No! But who cares? He was caring a fortune in his wallet," she called back as she sat in her room looking in the mirror. A black cat sat on her bed as she pulled out Bruce's ID she took from his wallet. "Bruce Wayne?" she said with a smile. "Meow."

* * *

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

Ted dressed as Wildcat pounced down from a roof top completely dressed in his Wildcat persona. He shocked the crooks who were loading guns into the back of a truck. They were to slow as he quickly charged at the closest one and hit him hard in the face with a left. He moved quicker to the next guy sending a fist crashing down onto the gunman. He turned grabbing another by the collar and swinging him into another guy. One of the thugs were about to get a shot off when out of nowhere another attacker in a ski mask knocked the gun out of his hand and sent swift punches to his face. He didn't turn around as another guy came behind him and he did a jumping spin kick to his face. He looked to Ted who gave him a thumbs up.

The two found themselves on the room of Ted's gym and Bruce took the ski mask off. Ted had to admit the kid was a natural at this and was only getting better with time. He couldn't wait to see what he would be like in a few years with more training because Ted had nothing left to teach him.

"Thanks for everything Ted," Bruce said looking to his mentor.

"The pleasure was all mine kid," Ted said.

"What are you going to do know," Bruce asked.

"Move out of Gotham," Ted replied. "I already got a place in Central City payed for."

"What's in Central?" Bruce asked.

"A fun time."

"Of course," Bruce said with a smile.

"What about you?"

"Leaving the country," Bruce said. "I have a lot left to learn and I'm going to follow up on that list of teachers you gave him."

"Just tell them I sent you and you will be okay."

"Till we meet again," Bruce said shaking Ted's hand.

* * *

 **SOME YEARS LATER**

Ted walking through an underground tunnel with in his Wildcat suit had his mask down as he entered a room that had a large circle table in the middle and a large computer to the side. He couldn't help but smile as he looked to a dark corner in the room.

"You really live in the shadows don't you," he said as a figure wearing an armored black suit came out. He took his mask off and an older Bruce Wayne looked back at him with a smirk. "You really went with a bat huh?"

"It's scarier to criminals," he said walking over to his former mentor.

"I'm sure," Ted said.

Suddenly a burst of lightning entered the room with a gust wind following making Bruce's cape move.

"Hey you guys," Jay Garrick the Flash greeted wearing his metal hat and red shirt.

"Jay," Ted greeted. "You aren't late this time."

"I'm surprised myself," he said taking a seat at the table.

Ted and Bruce followed taking seats at the large table that had a JS symbol on it. Moments later and a gold energy formed in the room and out came a man and a woman. The man was wearing a gold helmet with a gold cape, gloves and boots while the rest was blue. The woman had long black hair wearing an ancient Greek like armor.

"Hello Jay, Ted, Bruce," she greeted them.

"Hello Diana," Bruce said catching a smile coming from Ted. "What?" he said.

"Oh nothing," he said keeping it to himself.

"So what's on the agenda for today Doctor?" Jay asked.

"A message I received from Kord recently," he said playing it on the computer.

" _This is Blue Beetle requesting aid as soon as possible. Me, Hawk Woman, and Hawk Man are surrounded by attackers. Doctor Fate, Wonder Woman, Wildcat, Batman, Flash if you get this we need help now!"_

"Well what are we waiting for," Ted said getting up from the table. "Justice Society! Move out!"

* * *

NEXT STORY: The Question


	8. Chapter 8

**EARTH 2: CHRONICLES**

 **THE QUESTION**

The Question was a mystery to many people and most think the only one who will ever understand the Question is the Question. What they don't know is the Question is trying to solve his own mystery. He doesn't know who he is or what his life was before he took on the persona and became part time investigator and part time vigilante. He has a wide range of knowledge he doesn't know where he got this knowledge nor his combat skills. But the one thing he wants to know is where he got his since of justice from. Time and time again he has saved lives and he almost has a need to do so.

Unfortunately life and research require money which is where his private investigating comes in. He was meeting with someone for a new job. He stood on the roof of a building in his blue trench coat and mask that cover all his features. He turned around to see his client approaching.

"Was hard to get ahold of you…Question," Thea Queen said greeting the mysterious man.

"If I was easy to get a hold of my enemies would have killed me already," Question replied. "What's the job you have for me Miss Queen."

"As you may know my brother has returned home recently."

"Yes?"

"He has secrets and is obviously hiding something from me since his return. I want you to find out whatever you can about him and report it back to me."

"Easily done," Question said turning away. "You'll have a report in a week."

* * *

 **NEXT WEEK**

"Your brother is the Arrow," Question said throwing a file on the desk in Thea Queen's office.

"What?" Thea said looking in the folder.

"I said your brother is the-."

"I heard you Thea said looking at the photos of Oliver in the Arrow suit. There's was one of him being carried by Diggle into a van and another of him talking to some dark skinned woman. "John is in on this with him."

"Just joined him. He helped him hunt down the sniper that killed his brother. He seems to be sticking around."

"Cindy too?" Thea said looking at more images. "What on earth is he thinking?"

"Five years gone you can't expect him to be same brother that left."

"He is much different I expected that when I heard he was coming home but what the hell happened that turned him into this."

"That may be little harder to find out," Question said actually considering the fun of the challenge. "But my work here is done."

"No, I want you to keep me updated on a monthly bases," Thea said. "I'll even offer more if you help him out if he is in trouble."

"Hmmm?" Question thought. "I'll take you up on that Miss Queen. But I do reserve the right to stop this agreement at any point."

"Deal."

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Question was surrounded by Vertigo's men. This whole night has been crazy with Count Vertigo showing up again and helping Brickwell take over Iron Heights. He was of course following Oliver when he started to see the situation going south. Now he was caught between a dozen men and an employee of Queen Consolidated. He is sure Oliver went to the roof to confront Vertigo but that will have to wait.

"Just stay behind me," Question said to the woman taking off his coat and hat. He folded it and neatly put it on the desk.

He quickly turned charging at the goons punching the first one in the face and then ducking gunfire slapped the gun out of one the other guys and delivered several punches to his body and face. He quickly grabbed the next guy tossing him over the desk. He closed in the others barely dodging a bullet that grazed his arm and another that grazed his leg causing him to stumble but instead of falling to the ground he used the momentum from his fall to roll and leap up with an uppercut and then kicking the other in the chest into a wall. It was almost over as he tackled the next into a wall taking the man's knife from his belt and throwing it into the other man's leg. He elbowed the one against the wall a few times in the face before throwing him to the ground.

The Queen Consolidated employee couldn't believe what she was seeing as the mystery man took on all the men by himself. He moved with such determination and power she hasn't seen before. Soon he cleared the room of the attackers and he just stood there bleeding and breathing hard. He turned looking at the woman.

"Are you alright," he asked walking over to his clothes getting them off the table.

She stood up walking up to him. "I should be asking you that," she said. "We need to get you some help."

"That won't be necessary Miss-."

"Fermin," she said. "Myra Fermin."

"Well Miss Fermin I'm sure things will settle down soon."

As he finished a body fell past the window they were in. They both looked out the window to see a dead Vertigo. "See things are settling down."

"It that supposed to be a joke," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't do jokes," he said putting on his coat and jacket. "Get home to your family Miss Fermin. I'm sure they are worried and the cops should have everything under control in the streets soon."

"My daughter Jackie would love to thank you for what you did. She has a thing for the hero types."

"Don't we all," he said leaving the building.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER**

"Thank you for brining me this information Question," Thea said pulling out her phone.

"Your brother has plenty of friends I'm sure he will be okay," Question responded calmly.

He just saw the ordeal Oliver had with Prism and Deathbolt and they found out his identity. Question was looking at Thea to see how the young woman will respond.

"Thank you Question," Thea said again. "You can go now."

Question didn't argue and left without a word.

"Hi," Thea said on her phone. "I need a job done…two…Starling City…yes I have their names."

Question entered his safe house he set up in Starling after getting a full time job from Thea. He began to take off his coat and hat walking into the bathroom. He looked to the mirror at his no face mask. He slowly took it off looking at his actual face.

"The biggest Question of all," he said to the man he was looking at in the mirror. "Who are you?"

* * *

NEXT STORY: Superman


End file.
